Alinoa x James (private roleplay)
A roleplay between Alphoinvestigationng and Zapor888. Rolplayers Alinoa The Cat (Alphonse Uprising) James The Rabbit (Zapor888) The roleplay James was charging his phone on his ear, waiting for Alinoa to pick up his text. "Hey, James, it's me, Ally!" Alinoa said, answering the phone happily. "Oh hey. How you doin?" James said with a yawn. "Doing fine, you?" Alinoa said. "Good." James said, rubbing his eyes. "Cool." Alinoa smiles. James sits up from his bed, waking up from his nap. "So what are you doing?" "Nothing." Alinoa said. "I don't know, maybe I should visit you." James' ears perked up. "Oh. That'd sounds cool. So you coming right now?" "I don't know, maybe later. U-Unless you want me to come right now." Alinoa said. James slighty blushed. "You can come right now, if you want." "Okay." Alinoa smiled. "I'll be there, soon." "Ok. See you soon." James dropped and saw Ray standing down the hall, smiling. "What?" James asked. Ray just went to his room, to silently laugh. Alinoa drives to James' house. She walks up to the door and knocks. James opens the door and smiles. "Hey." "Hi, James." Alinoa smiled. "So this is my house, and thats Ray." James pointed to Ray, and Ray waved. "Hi." Alinoa waves to Ray. "So, you wanna watch TV?" James asked. "Sure." Alinoa asked. James sat down on the couch, zapped the TV to turn it on. Alinoa sat next to James. "You can watch what you want to watch." Alinoa said. James switched it to an investigation discovery channel. Alinoa moves a little closer to James. James slightly blushes. Alinoa also blushes. James moves a tiny bit closer. "So... I was wondering." Alinoa said. "Maybe we could hang out tomorrow. There's a ferris wheel we should go on." "Sure. That would nice." James said, blushing. "Cool." Alinoa smiles. James scoots closer again. "So..." Alinoa said. "Hm?" James faced Alinoa. "Nothing..." Alinoa said. James look at the TV, at Alinoa, then back at TV. "So..." "Yeah?" Alinoa said. ".....Is it..like a date?" James asked. Alinoa blushes. "Well, you can say that, I guess." James blushed and look back at the TV, with his fur standing from a static shock. Alinoa smiles at James. James smiled back and continued watching TV. "Your hair..." Alinoa smiles as she saw James' hair-- or fur-- is standing up. James noticed and fixed his hair, slightly blushing. Alinoa just smiles at James, and continues watching the TV. James took a quick glance at Alinoa, and looked back at the TV. He hadn't noticed how close they were to each other. That chapter just got really boring, so I'm going to skip a day. Alinoa wakes up and gets out of her bed. She does her daily routine stuff, and the next thing she did was call James. James picks up his phone. "Hey." "Hi." Alinoa said. "So do you want me to pick you up to go to the ferris wheel or will I meet you there?" James asked, scratching his head. "It's up to you." Alinoa smiled. "I guess i'll meet you there." James said, walking out the door. "Okay." Alinoa smiles. "Byeeee." She hangs up the phone and drives to meet with James. James is waiting in line for the ferris wheel, saving her spot in line. Alinoa smiles when she sees James in the line, waiting for her. She almost runs to James, getting to her spot in line. "Hey, James." "Hey Ally." James said, giving her some flowers. "I had some time waiting so I bought you these." Alinoa recieves the flowers. "Aww, thanks, I love these!" Alinoa hugs James. James blushes. "Hey, we're getting in one of the carts" He said as one of the ferris wheel carts opened. Alinoa smiles and sits in the cart. James sits next to Alinoa, and the ferris wheel starts moving. Alinoa sat close to James. James blushed and scooted closer. "So... I've been really nice to you this week since we became such good friends..." Ally said. "Yeah, me too.." James said.